This description relates to investment-related news content, and more particularly, to methods and systems for managing news content relevant to an investment portfolio of an investor.
Investors buy and sell financial instruments, such as stocks, bonds, mutual funds, index funds, commodities, and options and derivatives thereof on a regular basis. The instruments owned by an investor at any one time are sometimes referred to as their “investment portfolio.”
It is important that the investor stay informed about news that may impact present and projected investments of the investor. Analysis of investment positions includes the analysis of content relevant to present and projected investments (“investment content”) including, for example, news content. For at least some investors, the volume of investment content may be significant and may depend upon the number of investments in a particular portfolio and the attention that content-generators (e.g., publications) give to investments in the portfolio. Effective analysis and portfolio-management depends upon effective review of portfolio-relevant investment content. Accordingly, in order to make effective and timely decisions, organizing and prioritizing such investment content with respect to impact on investments may be valuable to an investor.